Dangerous
by Carolina Swartzschild
Summary: Hay dos cosas que debes saber sobre la venganza; es un plato que se come frío y es el platillo favorito de Isabella Vulturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hay dos cosas que debes saber sobre la venganza; la primera que es un plato que se come frío y la segunda que es el platillo favorito de Isabella Vulturi.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Las fotografías hicieron su aparición en la gran pantalla plana. Rostros que en su momento pertenecían a desconocidos, ahora se habían vuelto parte de su vida; los rostros de sus enemigos.

El único ruido era un insignificante 'click' cada vez que el hombre ampliaba, cambiaba o hacia algo con alguna de las fotos: la rutina era sencilla, desde que Isabella tenía memoria la habían sentado cada noche a ver los rostros. Ellos habían crecido con ella, caras desconocidas en un inicio, caras que le habían aterrado la primera vez que las vio, pero que ahora no eran más que el mudo testigo de lo que se avecinaba.

—Carlisle Cullen—se escuchó el click seguido de la voz cadenciosa del hombre—padre de familia, amansador del imperio Cullen, viudo y comprometido con Victoria James, ella es veinte años menor que él y…

—El dinero no sólo mueve el mundo, Demetri. También mueve corazones—Isabella sonrió mientras le daba una suave calada a su cigarrillo.

El interpelado le devolvió la sonrisa, pero siguió como si nada.

—La relación de ambos es perfecta, el único inconveniente es que todos en la familia Cullen piensan que la hermosa pelirroja— _click_ y apareció una foto de la interpelada. Era despampanante, la clase de belleza que te hace perder la cabeza—está tras la fortuna Cullen y puede ser, por ello es prioridad sacarla de la jugada cuanto antes.

Isabella asintió firmemente.

—Continua—dijo mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro por entre sus carnosos labios.

—Emmett Cullen, el hijo de papi—las fotos anteriores fueron sustituidas por tres grandes fotografías de un hombre; en la primera estaba él solo, en la segunda se encontraba acompañado de una rubia y en la tercera estaba metido en un _Porsche 911_ negro con una morena—el mayor de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, "el primogénito" y mil nombres más que le podemos otorgar, pero es un mujeriego, es su punto débil, eso y las apuestas. Casado desde hace dos años con Rosalie Hale—apuntó a la segunda foto—ella era modelo de una agencia excelente, lo mismo que la morena de la siguiente foto. Ella es Gia y es la amante en turno de Emmett, además de ser la mejor amiga de la señora Rosalie Cullen.

—Auch—la risa de Isabella rompió el silencio—por favor, sigue.

—Gracias, veo que hoy estás de un humor excelente—ella no dijo más y espero la siguiente intervención por parte de Demetri.—Edward Cullen, el negociante perfecto, si hubiese sido el primer hijo ten por seguro que la fortuna de los Cullen sería mayor. Al igual que Emmett goza de acciones en la empresa, pero el buen Edward también tiene su propia empresa; es un joven exitoso, no se le conoce ninguna relación, al me…

—Gay—soltó Isabella.

—No me dejaste terminar, hace un año salió con Tania Denali, desafortunadamente ambos tuvieron un "accidente" –Demetri enfatizo las comillas en el aire—ella murió.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—inquirió la morena con sus ojos cafés clavados en los verdes orbes del hombre de la fotografía.

Cada noche le presentaban las historias, pero nunca se había molestado en preguntar más allá de lo que Demetri le decía, realmente debía estar de buen humor para dejarse llevar por la vida de sus enemigos.

—Viajaban en _Dido y Eneas_ , un velero que estaba bajo su propiedad. Se encontraban pasando una temporada en Miami. El velero explotó y bueno, se cree que ella murió.

—¿Se cree?—la ceja de Isabella se levantó inquisitiva.—¿Por qué se cree?

—Porque no hay cuerpo. Edward Cullen fue el afortunado sobreviviente de la explosión, ¡un milagro! Su cuerpo presentaba apenas y unas cuantas quemaduras de primer grado, heridas superficiales—Demetri expuso una fotografía de la espalda del implicado, era increíble que tuvieran ese detalle dentro de la galería Cullen.—Tuvo mucha suerte, no demoraron en encontrarlo y recibió atención inm…

—¿Qué hay de ella?—exigió la morena al sacudir su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Nada. No encontraron el cuerpo, no hubo restos… Dejó de existir en el momento que el velero explotó.

—Quizá la desaparecieron, no sería la primera vez que esa familia emplea ese truco. Tal vez le estorbaba a Edward Cullen o a su padre, quiero detalles de esa mujer.

—No es importante, Isabel…

—Lo es para mí, Demetri—dijo firmemente—quiero saberlo todo, si voy a meterme en la boca del lobo no puede haber errores.

—Ya es un error prestarle atención a alguien que no existe—repuso con suavidad Demetri.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no irse de ahí.

Isabella había aprendido mucho en todos los años que llevaba con ellos, no reaccionaba tan fácil y siempre prestaba atención a los que la rodeaban para medir reacciones. Conocía lo suficiente a Demetri para saber que él no perdería tiempo en investigaciones donde la persona ya estaba muerta, él no, pero ella sí.

—De acuerdo, da igual—tomó nuevamente el cigarro—sigue.

Otro _click_ y las fotos cambiaron, pero en la cabeza de Isabella se había quedado grabada la imagen de Tania Denali.

—Es el último de los Cullen, su nombre es…

—Riley—soltó ella tras expulsar el humo de su boca.—Riley Cullen, el menor de los tres hermanos, diecisiete años, sin aspiraciones, con poco estudio y a punto de perder su último año de bachillerato. Fiestero por excelencia y un alcohólico de primera, es una bomba de tiempo.

Demetri dejó escapar un silbido de asombro.

—¡Vaya! Alguien ha estado haciendo su tarea.

—La he hecho por años, Demetri. No voy a errar, conozco sus fortalezas, sus debilidades y no temo usarlas en su contra. Creyeron haber aniquilado a mi familia, sin embargo me pasaron por alto. Bien, yo no voy a cometer el mismo error, no importa cuánto tiempo tarde, cuanto esfuerzo consuma o lo que haga falta, cuando termine no habrá rastro de los Cullen.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el angelical rostro de Isabella, apago el cigarro y salió del cuarto, el momento de jugar había llegado.

* * *

 **Hola, no tengo idea de cómo sentirme con mi regreso. Antes que nada, si llegan a ver esta historia en otra cuenta ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! La otra cuenta era mía, pero he olvidado l contraseña y el correo, así que la perdí pero la vida me mando de regreso a mi cuenta original: por algo será.**

 **En fin, de ahora en adelante podrán leer DANGEROUS desde esta cuenta. Espero que las lectoras anteriores la encuentren y también espero despertar el interés de otras lectoras y/o lectores. Muchas gracias por leer el prefacio y la pequeña nota final aclaratoria.**

 **Si tiene alguna opinión sobre el fic me encantaría saberla. ¿Comentarios? Favor de dejarlos, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, juro solemnemente que yo me daré el tempo de actualizar.**

 **Por cierto, hace años que me fui y dejé historias sin concluir. Trataré de retomarlas más adelante, en fin, nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2 Masquerade

**Summary:** Hay dos cosas que debes saber sobre la venganza; la primera que es un plato que se come frío y la segunda que es el platillo favorito de Isabella Vulturi.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Buenas noches; antes de que empiecen a leer el primer capítulo del fanfic, me gustaría recomendarles las siguientes canciones:**

 **1) "After Dark" - _Tito &Tarantula_ **

**2) "Final Masquerade" - _Linkin Park_ (Official Acoustic Version 2015)**

 **Fueron escuchadas conforme se desarrollaba la fiesta, pero pueden escucharlas mientras leen el capítulo; no hay problema.**

 **Nos leemos abajo, disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 Masquerade**

—¡Corre!—la voz se escuchaba lejos de mí. Mis pies ardían, no llevaba zapatos y con cada pisada sentía una fuerte punzada en el pie.

—¡No tiene caso que corran, idiotas!—la risa de un hombre me asusto y caí de boca en el suelo. No me moví, permanecí quieta mientras la oscuridad del bosque era interrumpida por luces y personas.

Me hice chiquita entre los arbustos y las rocas que estaban a mi lado.

—¡Maldita sea!

—No debe andar lejos, pront…

—¡La tenemos, señor!—bramó una voz a mis espaldas, casi me muero de la impresión. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada de mí, todas las personas, todos hombres en mayoría desaparecieron al instante.

Estaba por salir corriendo nuevamente, pero un grito me detuvo.

—¡Noooooooooo! –gritaron.

Apenas y alcancé a cubrirme los oídos ante el grito, pero nada evito que escuchara los demás gritos, seguidos de disparos.

Todo a mí alrededor se llenó de ruido.

Ruido.

Ruido.

Ruido.

Me sentí caer y entonces... mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

La luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas de gran ventanal, tuve que respirar lentamente por varios segundos y hacerme recordar que todo lo anterior había sido sólo una pesadilla: la pesadilla de mi vida. No demoré casi nada en recuperar la compostura, los primeros años habían sido duros, me despertaba gritando, llorando e incluso con crisis nerviosas que podían llegar a durar hasta una semana, pero eso era antes; ahora las pesadillas eran el combustible que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mis planes.

Hoy era el gran día, mejor dicho la gran noche. Hoy me reuniría con los Cullen y que mejor escenario para hacerlo que una fiesta, desde luego fue mi idea, en un principio Aro estaba planeando algo 'sencillo' y pequeño, obviamente me negué y sugerí hacer algo espectacular: una masquerade, un baile donde todos los invitados usaríamos máscaras y al final de la velada las dejaríamos caer, era el plan perfecto para acercarme a cada uno de mis enemigos. Con ese pensamiento me despojé de las sábanas y me levanté de la cama, fui hasta la gran ventana y abrí las cortinas de par en par; desde ahí pude ver trabajar al personal que habíamos contratado en la organización del evento, suspiré, di media vuelta y recordé que ellos no eran los únicos con trabajo por hacer.

Caminé hacia el ropero para sacar lo que usaría, tenía prendas de casi todos los colores y de los diseñadores más reconocidos, eran las ventajas de estar a cargo de los Vulturi, pero el vestido rojo había sido de mi elección; en apariencia era largo, como cualquier vestido de noche, aunque también era opulento y descarado, eso lo hacía perfecto. Dejé que mis dedos resbalaran por la seda antes de dar media vuelta para irme a duchar: aún disponía de mucho tiempo para arreglarme, pero estaba segura de que las horas se pasarían volando, hoy en la noche, después de casi veinte años tendría a merced mía a los Cullen y no lo desaprovecharía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Luce hermosa, señorita Vulturi.—sabía que era hermosa, bastaba con mirar la belleza despampanante del espejo. No necesitaba que terceros alabaran mi belleza, pero Bree siempre era así; tan sonriente y cantarina, incluso ahora mientras acomodaba los rizos con sus ágiles manos.—Robará todas las miradas de la fiesta, se lo prometo. Tanto por su arreglo como por el hecho de que va tarde y…

—Eres muy parlanchina y voy tarde por decisión propia, me gusta que me vean.—no obtuve respuesta, pero noté que mi comentario la sobresaltó. Quizá haya sonado más ruda de lo que planeaba. Ella me agradaba, pero era tan enérgica y feliz que contrastaba conmigo, esperaba que hiciera otro intento de iniciar plática conmigo, pero no lo hizo.

En parte, Bree tenía razón: era tarde, pero no me importaba. Si conocía suficiente a los Cullen, estaba segura de que todos aguardarían por mí.

Se dio prisa en terminar con mi cabello, el maquillaje había corrido por mi cuenta; era sencillo, pero acorde a la ocasión: máscara de pestañas, delineador negro y labial rojo en los labios, estaba por aplicarlo justo cuando golpearon la puerta.

—Abre y déjame a solas con Demetri.—noté su desconcierto en el momento que abrió la puerta y en efecto, el que apareció fue el interpelado.

No cruzaron ni media palabra, Bree se fue y él ingreso en mi habitación, se acercó y me sonrió en el espejo.

—Hermosa es poco—su sonrisa se hizo mayor.— Estoy a punto de ponerme celoso, todo esto es para los Cullen, ¿no?

No le respondí hasta que termine de pintarme los labios.

—Sí, ante tu enemigo siempre debes de mostrar tu mejor cara y hoy es la perfecta ocasión.

—Bien—carraspeó—recogí tu antifaz como lo solicitaste, es un diseño muy bonito.

Me giré y él retrocedió.

—Bonito no era lo que tenía en mente, más bien, sofisticado—le quité la caja de sus manos, la abrí y tomé el fino antifaz negro —es perfecto. Ahora bien, supongo que no estás aquí sólo para darme el último detalle de mi arreglo, empieza con el interrogatorio.

—Hoy es la gran noche, Isabella. No puedes fallar, nadie puede—medio sonrió, se irguió y me tendió la mano. Enarqué una ceja un tanto desconcertada, esperaba la lluvia de preguntas, pero no sucedió. Tomé su mano y tiró de mí.—no habrá interrogatorio, porque ya sabes lo que debes responder, lo has memorizado todos estos años, ahora depende de ti y sé que lo harás bien—con la mano que tenía libre acarició mi mejilla.

—Puedes estar seguro—estaba por alejarme.

Sin embargo, me tomó desprevenida cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, pudo ser apenas un roce, pero lo atraje hacia mí con prisa, mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y sus manos fueron firmemente hacia mis caderas, me eché para atrás y lo supo de inmediato, porque con una mano me sujetó y con otra hizo caer todo lo que se encontraba en mi tocador.

Mi espalda golpeó con la frialdad del espejo mientras los labios de Demetri le exigían más a mi boca, dejé que mi lengua se deslizara con la suya y ambos jadeamos. Él se posicionó entre mis piernas y sentí su erección rozar, lo cual me hizo restregarme en él, ¡carajo, ambos queríamos hacerlo! Empecé a soltar los botones de su camisa a medida que Demetri levantaba mi vestido y acariciaba mis piernas.

—¡Señorita Vulturi!—el grito de Bree hizo que nos separáramos.

—Demonios, voy a despedirla—solté de golpe, mi respiración era irregular.— ¿Qué quieres?

—El señor Aro manda a decir que sus invitados especiales llevan tiempo esperándola y es momento de dar su discurso.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para encontrar cordura en aquella situación, hice a un lado a Demetri, arregle mi vestido y antes de abrir la puerta me coloqué el antifaz, había llegado el momento de jugar.

.

.

.

.

.

El camino fue breve, al menos así lo sentí: salí de la gran mansión y fui directo al jardín donde sabía que Aro estaría esperándome, bien todos podían estar usando máscaras, pero sabía dónde estaba él. Aro me hizo señas en cuanto me vio, casi salgo corriendo, pero había esperado años por esto para arruinarlo por un arranque tan primario.

Noté como mis piernas pesaban con cada paso que daba, pero no me importaba, no pasé inadvertida pues más de un hombre se me quedó mirando atentamente mientras llegaba hasta el escenario.

—Llegas tarde, Isab…

—Los demás se han adelantado, querido.—dije interrumpiéndolo y tomé el micrófono que descansaba en sus manos.—ve a sentarte con los lobos, en breve estaré con ustedes.

La luz del reflector siguió mis pasos hasta que me paré a la mitad del escenario. Yo misma había asignado la distribución de lugares, fue por eso que supe dónde estaban los Cullen antes de que Aro se sentara.

Había cinco personas sentadas en la tercera mesa principal; Carlisle, acompañado de su prometida Victoria, Emmett Cullen con su esposa Rosalie y Edward Cullen, ¡maldita sea! Faltaba Riley, bueno, tres de cuatro, ¡juguemos!

—Buenas noches, socios y futuros amigos de la familia Vulturi. Es un honor que todos hayan respondido a la invitación, me enorgullece formar parte de un equipo de trabajo tan dedicado como al que pertenecen todos ustedes. _The Vulturi House_ siempre se ha caracterizado por brindar lo mejor y obtener lo mejor, por ello la sociedad que hace varios años fundó mi familia en compañía de la empresa _Em-sé Cullen's and Business_ hoy en día cumple diez años, una década se dice fácil, pero implica trabajo, esfuerzo, dedicación y constancia, características con las que cumplo en su totalidad, hoy le decimos adiós a uno de los fundadores de la sociedad Cullen-Vulturi, ustedes lo conocen como Aro Vulturi o el Rey Midas de los negocios, pero yo lo llamo 'tío'— todos rieron ante mi comentario— tío eres una de las mejores personas que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, cuando mis padres fallecieron no tuviste la menor duda en hacerte cargo de mí—fingí que se me quebraba la voz, incluso hice una larga pausa antes de seguir hablando. Odiaba tener que fingirme débil, pero era necesario, si 'abría' mi corazón y exponía mis sentimientos, nadie dudaría en hacer lo mismo— te debo todo lo que soy y estoy segura de que mis padres estarían tan infinitamente agradecidos como yo, es por eso que no temo en tomar tu lugar dentro de la empresa, no tengo la menor duda de que me educaste tan bien que llevare los negocios hasta la cima y si alguna vez tengo dudas sobre cómo debo hacerlo, sé que estarás ahí para brindarme tu consejo—coloqué el micrófono en el pedestal y agarre con delicadeza la copa de champagne que estaba a mi lado—por la sociedad Cullen-Vulturi, que la década que cumplimos juntos sea sólo el comienzo de nuestra historia, salud—levanté la copa en señal de brindis y bebí de ella, mientras el licor bajaba por mi garganta todo el mundo estallo en un sonoro aplauso _¡Los tenia justo donde quería!_ —disfruten de la velada—concluí.

No había bajado del escenario cuando la música comenzó a sonar, de hecho cuando llegue a las escaleras más de una mano fue tendida hacia mí para ayudarme a bajar, pude haberme negado, pero al ver de quienes se trataban sólo pude sonreír con inmensa satisfacción

—Los Cullen vienen a mi rescate, ¿cómo podría elegir?—hice un ligero puchero antes de tomar la mano del que estaba más cerca de mí: Emmett.

—¡Vaya! Una joven empresaria hermosa, pero que escondidito se lo tenían ¿qué clase de treta nos han preparado?—dijo el hijo mayor de Cullen, la tal Victoria sonrió ante el comentario, pero la rubia que Emmett llevaba del brazo torció la boca. No necesitaban presentación: Emmett y Rosalie, el matrimonio más falso sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Basta, Emmett—me reí con fingida timidez—harás que me sonroje.

—Sa… ¿Sabes mi nombre?—balbuceo. _¡Pobre idiota, perdía la cabeza con muy poco!_ Aunque eso podía ser de ayuda más adelante.

—Por supuesto—respondí con amabilidad— no necesitan de presentaciones. Tú eres Emmett Cullen—la sonrisa que puso era de un hombre totalmente idiotizado, no demoro nada en depositar un beso en mis nudillos y la reacción de la rubia no se hizo esperar.

—En efecto y yo soy Rosalie, su esposa—estiro la mano hacia mí, casi a regañadientes Emmett me soltó para que yo pudiera corresponder el saludo a su esposa.

—Encantada—Rosalie me miraba con ojos asesinos. _¡Estúpida rubia!_

El patriarca de la familia habló para aliviar la tensión.

—Señorita Vulturi, es un placer conocerla—estrechó mi mano con un fuerte apretón y sonrió enérgicamente, traté de ignorar el frío que me invadió y pasar por alto el hecho de que estaba ante el autor intelectual de la tragedia que le había ocurrido a mi familia—su tío no hace otra cosa que hablar maravillas de usted, me fascina la idea de que parte de los negocios que tengo con la familia Vulturi estén a punto de quedar en las manos de alguien tan capaz.

—Basta, Carlisle—sonreí restándole importancia.— estoy segura de que tío Aro exagera, siempre lo hace.

—Tengo entendido que es la primera vez que estás en New York—la voz de Carlisle sonaba curiosa, era obvio, después de todo él quería saber en manos de quién iban a estar sus negocios de ahora en adelante.

No pude evitar reírme, antes de responder me permití jugar con él.

—¿Acaso me investigaste?—por un segundo juraría que se puso pálido. _¡Claro que me investigó!_ Pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar, nunca lo encontraría—volví a reírme para romper el hielo.—Es una broma, estoy segura de que se enteró por Aro. En efecto, desde muy pequeña viví en Europa, cuando mis padres fallecieron Aro no me trajo a América de inmediato, prefirió que continuara con mi educación allá; de vez en cuando iba a visitarme y nos escribíamos a menudo, es como un padre para mí—mencioné lo de mis fallecidos padres para incomodarlos a ellos y que no preguntaran más, pero la curiosidad seguía ahí, lo supe cuando escuché la otra pregunta.

—¿Hace cuánto que murier …?—Emmett no terminó de formular la pregunta pues recibió más de una mirada de advertencia.

 _¡Vaya, era muy inoportuno!_

—¡Emmett!—lo reprendió Carlisle—señorita Vulturi, lamento mucho el comentario tan inapropiado de mi hijo, le pid…

—Descuida, Carlisle. Además de ahora en adelante prefiero que nos hablemos de tú, el "usted" es muy formal para los negocios—lo interrumpí como si nada, y era verdad, los fallecidos Vulturi no eran nada para mí.—Prefiero estar en un ambiente de confianza para llevar a cabo los mejores tratos, créeme que ambas empresas saldrán beneficiadas.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—fue el turno de Edward para habar— si queremos que los negocios funciones es mejor hacerlo uno mismo, señorita…

—No soporto la formalidad, Edward. Mi nombre es Isabella Vulturi—extendí mi mano y él la estrecho de inmediato, fue un breve apretón, pero por un segundo el frío que sentía fue remplazado por un leve calor. Me solté rápidamente y seguí hablando.—Al parecer olvidaste la temática de la fiesta, ¿dónde está tu máscara?

—Muy observadora.—abrió la solapa del saco negro que portaba y saco un antifaz negro, no tardo nada en ponérselo. —¿Mejor?—se dirigió únicamente a mi persona.

—No sabe cuánto—sonreí, sus ojos verdes destacaban por sobre el antifaz, de hecho, todos los Cullen llevaban el mismo antifaz, a excepción de sus acompañantes, era obvio que cada una quería lucir mejor que la otra y a su manera cada una lo había logrado, pero Edward lucia mejor con el antifaz, de hecho, opacaba a su padre y a su hermano.

La suave música de cuerdas fue remplazada por una canción cadenciosa, _¡maldita sea, era una de mis canciones favoritas!_ Miré directamente hasta donde estaba el DJ y me topé con Demetri, aunque llevaba antifaz, sabía que se trataba de él pues levantó su copa en mi dirección, lo ignoré después de ese gesto.

—Bailemos—dijo la rubia, Emmett no respondió de inmediato y su esposa tuvo que tirar de él hacia la gran pista que estaba instalada.

Ya varias parejas se encontraban bailando.

—Hijo, porque no bailas con Isabella—sugirió Carlisle antes de tomar a su prometida y dirigirse a la pista.

—Estaba a punto de pedírselo, padre.—Edward extendió su mano y no dude en tomarla.

Si fui el centro de atención cuando aparecí en el escenario, ahora estaba segura que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí una vez más, pero no me importó, a lo lejos podía sentir la mirada de Demetri taladrándome y eso me hizo reír.

—¿Me cuentas el chiste?

—No hay chiste—mentí—sólo me preguntaba si sabes bailar o tendremos que balancearnos de derecha a izquierda y…

No me dejó terminar, pues apenas y mis pies tocaron la pista de baile él me hizo girar sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Había un número considerable de parejas bailando en el centro de la pista, así que Edward hizo un trabajo excelente al movernos en breve desde una de las orillas hasta parte del centro, donde estaban las luces. Yo sabía bailar, Aro había insistido en que supiera hacer de todo: desde disparar hasta bailar, pero el tener un acompañante que fuera diestro en el arte del baile lo hacía más sencillo.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, pero me mantuvo a cierta distancia de él. Puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros y nos movimos al ritmo de la canción sin ningún problema. Estar bailando con Edward era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, pero primero tenía que empezar por acercarme más pues no quería fisgones en nuestra conversación. Sin previo aviso me acerqué a él y cerré mis brazos entorno a su cuello, él alzo la cabeza y me miro un poco desconcertado.

—Tranquilo, no muerdo—sonreí mirándolo fijamente.

—No temo a que puedas morderme—respondió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa—es sólo que aprecio mucho el espacio personal.

Fruncí el ceño y noté que estábamos casi pegados, pero no me importo.

—¿Te molesta?—casi susurré para hacerlo que se acercara a escucharme.

—No, todo lo contrario—sentí como sus manos afianzaron mejor mi cintura. _¡Vaya, esto podía ser interesante!_ — planeaba darle… —lo fulminé con la mirada—darte tu espacio, pero si ni tú ni yo tenemos inconveniente en la cercanía, por mí está bien.

Casi me río, pero me contuve. Ahora era mi momento para desestabilizarlo un poco, la única que podía tener el control en esto era yo.

—No me acerque a ti para intentar algo, Edward — miré fijamente sus ojos verdes, incluso a través del antifaz pude adivinar la sorpresa en su mirada— es sólo que me gustaría charlar contigo sin temer que alguien pueda escucharnos—una de mis manos bajó desde su hombro hasta su pecho, se tensó de inmediato. _¡Genial, mi toque funcionaba en él!_

—Si… si quieres hablar podemos ir a otro lugar—dijo rápidamente—algo más privado.

Sonreí, ahora tenía el control total de la situación.

—Creo que somos lo suficientemente capaces para bailar y charlar al mismo tiempo—hice el ademán de que sacudía la perchero de su saco y mi mano volvió sobre su hombro.

 _Vulturi 1 – Cullen 0_

—No lo dudo—tragó en seco y respiró profundamente. Detalles como estos eran importantes para saber el siguiente movimiento.— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Bueno…—en ese momento comenzó a sonar otra canción. Vaya, las canciones lentas estaban monopolizando la noche.— Sé algunas cosas sobre ustedes: sé que les gusta trabajar con la familia, por ello Carlisle tiene al mando del negocio a sus hijos: Emmett está a cargo de parte de las finanzas de la empresa, por lo que también trabajaré directamente con él, ¿me equivoco?— negó suavemente—y tú te encargas de las relaciones publicas y el otro tanto de las acciones en el mercado. Me sorprende que sólo estén ustedes aquí y no me lo tomes a mal, me encanta tu compañía, pero cuando organicé esta fiesta fue con el propósito de conocer a la familia entera y aquí solo hay tres Cullen—noté desconcierto en su mirar, pero no le di importancia, de ahora en adelante iba a mover las piezas del tablero como a mí me pareciera mejor.— ¿Dónde está tu otro hermano?

El silencio reinó sobre nosotros por unos segundos, antes de que Edward comenzara a reírse.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo entre risas— te interesa saber dónde está mi hermano, ¿acaso estás obsesionada con mi familia?

 _¡Demonios!_

 _Vulturi 1 – Cullen 1_

No hice más que reír ante el cuestionamiento.

—Para nada—me encogí de hombros—únicamente quería poder conocerlos a todos esta noche, al menos conocer a las personas con las que voy a trabajar y…

—Riley no trabaja en la empresa—me paró de golpe, el tono de su voz era seco. Podía jurar que la sola mención de su hermano lo había puesto de mal humor.

—¿Por qu…?

—Es el menor y no le interesan los negocios—no demostraba la mínima emoción al hablar de Riley, quizá era tema prohibido en la familia, pero por qué. Algo no estaba bien y tenía que descubrirlo yo misma, después me desquitaría con Demetri y el resto del equipo por no tener el informe actualizado.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste?—casi me estiro en los tacones para poder verlo mejor—se nota a leguas que esto te incómoda y exijo saber por qué.

Dejamos de bailar, sus manos se alejaron de mi cintura y fueron directo a mi cara, por instinto lo sujeté de los brazos: lucia alterado, pero el agarre al que sometía mi rostro era suave, aunque sus manos temblaban.

—¡¿Qué te importa?!— bramó y el tono en el que lo hizo me heló la sangre.

Sin más me soltó y se fue, trastabille un poco, pero no perdí el equilibrio. Eso había sido intenso, miré a mi alrededor para ver si alguien había prestado atención a lo ocurrido, pero no fue así; todos seguían bailando como si nada. Cuando vine a darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo a la salida, tenía que alcanzarlo, pero con los tacones y la multitud llegué tarde para impedir que se fuera.

Lo vi subirse a un _Volvo S60R_ plateado: _¡Qué buen auto!_

Encendió el auto y aceleró, lo perdí de vista de inmediato.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, ahora sabía qué Edward Cullen era más que amabilidad y buenos modales: tenía un lado oscuro, uno que si se explotaba correctamente podría generarme grandes beneficios para cumplir con mi objetivo.

Di meda vuelta y fui directo al área de servicio, más de un camarero y cocinera me miro extrañado, pero pasé como si nada. Ya no quería estar en la fiesta así que me apure para ir hacia mi habitación sin que nadie reparara en mí, por suerte no había nade dentro de la casa. Subí la escalera con agilidad y al llegar al tercer piso me quité los tacones, los recogí y corrí lo que restaba hacia mi cuarto. Al abrir la puerta busqué a tientas el interruptor para encenderla luz, pero alguien más encendió la lámpara del buró cerca de mi cama: Demetri.

Él yacía acostado y con la camisa a medio desabotonar.

—Ya era hora, me estaba enfriando—suspiré y dejé caer los tacones.

Me acerqué a paso normal hasta él, no se movió ni un centímetro. Con un rápido movimiento me puse a horcajadas sobre Demetri. Acaricié su rostro y le di una sonora cachetada.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella?—estaba por darle otra, pero nos cambió de posición y me dejó bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Demetri!—le grité sin temor a que alguien nos escuchara.—Tu único trabajo es coordinar a otras personas para obtener información sobre los Cullen y mantenerme al día, algo pasó con Riley Cullen y no lo sé.

—Imposible, el informe se actualiza cada día y…

—¡Ahórrate tus explicaciones!—comencé a patalear para que me soltara.— ¡Lárgate de aquí en este instante y ve a hacer tu trabajo!

—NO—enarqué ambas cejas ante su respuesta.

—¡No es para que decidas, es una orden!

—Lo haré después de que terminemos algo que dejamos pendiente, Isabella—necesito de una sola mano para inmovilizar las mías, la mano que tuvo libre fue directo hasta mi mejilla para acariciarla—¿acaso no quieres?—preguntó al tiempo que restregaba su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—¡Oh, Demetri!—sonreí y sin previo aviso le propine un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

No demoró nada en quitarse de encima y aulló de dolor.

—¿Por qué? …

—¡Tienes trabajo por hacer, idiota!—me levanté inmediatamente mientras él se quejaba del dolor. Fui hasta Demetri y lo hice mirarme—hazlo bien y puede que terminemos lo que comenzamos, hazlo mal y no volverás a tocarme. ¡Vete!

No dijo nada y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Algo había pasado con Riley Cullen y si el idiota de Demetri no podía descubrirlo, entonces recurriría de nueva cuenta a Edward, Carlisle o Emmett, obtendría respuestas de los involucrados. Mañana en la mañana, si el equipo no lograba darme información, la obtendría en la oficina; mañana era mi primer día en territorio enemigo, es decir, en el corporativo _Em—sé Cullen's and Business_ y no podía estar más emocionada.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **De ser así, por favor suscriban, sigan o dejen algún review con sus impresiones.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente** **capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mantén cerca a tus enemigos

**Summary:** Hay dos cosas que debes saber sobre la venganza: es un plato que se come frío y es el platillo favorito de Isabella Vulturi.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 Mantén cerca a tus enemigos**

Demetri dibujaba figuras irregulares con los dedos en mi desnuda espalda. Había sido una noche agitada, tras molestar a Edward Cullen no tuve humor de seguir en la fiesta, le pedí a Bree que me disculpara con Aro y los demás invitados. Inventaron que seguía sin acostumbrarme a los husos horarios de Norteamérica y que, si debía ponerme en marcha en el mundo de los negocios tenía que estar lo más descansada posible. En fin, suponía que era temprano pues mi habitación seguía en penumbras: el alba aún no despuntaba y yo ya estaba planeando lo que iba a hacer hoy.

Después de la discusión que tuve con Demetri, él se dio prisa en actualizar el informe sobre Riley Cullen y, en efecto, había cosas nuevas. El joven llevaba desaparecido casi dos semanas, cuando me enteré casi abofeteo a Demetri, sin embargo el paradero exacto del menor de los Cullen apaciguó mi ira. Riley Cullen estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación cerca de Long Island llamada _Ocean_ , era como el doble A, pero para ricos.

Al parecer los excesos de Riley habían terminado por pasarle factura y su padre no dudó en tomar medidas, pero sí se tomó las molestias suficientes para ocultar el paradero de su primogénito; para todo el mundo Riley Cullen estaba de vacaciones en Río de Janeiro, sólo la familia sabía la verdad, bueno, ahora nosotros también estábamos al tanto de la situación e iba a utilizarla para mi entera conveniencia.

Primero que nada iba a ganarme la confianza de los Cullen y los demás empleados de _Em—sé Cullen's and Business_ ; una vez conseguido eso haría que Edward o Emmett confesaran de viva voz lo que pasaba con su hermano, no inmiscuiría a Carlisle en algo tan básico, para él tenía planes a futuro. Mi segunda tarea era inspeccionar terreno, es decir, abrir mis horizontes y hacer del corporativo el lugar ideal para llevar a cabo mi juego; tenía que conocer cada rincón, contar cada paso, ver cada puerta, ventana y elevador, pues nunca sabia cuando tendría que huir, si es que llegará a ser necesario. Eran sólo dos los trabajos que iba a realizar, pero si al final del día lograba hacerlos, podría quitarlos de mi lista de objetivos.

—¿Por qué tan seria?—los dedos de Demetri fueron sustituidos por sus labios. No pude evitar estremecerme ante el contacto.—Responde, sé que llevas despierta un buen rato—dijo sobre mi piel.

Suspiré y me giré para encararlo.

Estaba totalmente despeinado, sus ojos azules me miraban atentamente y los labios estaban hinchados por todos los besos de la noche anterior. Él era guapo, no podía negarlo y era un amante excelente. Con el pulgar acarició mi mejilla y con sólo ese gesto me puse alerta.

—No—le sujeté la mano y la aparté de mí— no me gusta que me toques…

—Eso no decías ayer, de hecho, por el cómo gemías puedo asegurar que te encanta como te toco—dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 _¡Mil veces maldito!_

—Sabes bien que tolero tu toque en el plano sexual—mientras hablaba me fui acomodando entre las almohadas—pero después del sexo es mejor mantener la distancia.

—¿Sexo?—refunfuñó y de una patada se deshizo de las sábanas que lo cubrían—siempre se trata de eso para ti—caminó desnudo por la habitación en busca de su ropa—acaso nunca vas a llamarlo de otra manera, esto es ha…

—¿Hacer el amor?—no pude evitar reírme, la escena era de lo más cómica: Demetri desnudo y con sus bóxer en las manos mientras hablaba de 'hacer el amor'.—Siempre he sido clara contigo, lo que hay entre nosotros es sexo y si vienes a la cama conmigo pensando que hacemos el amor puedo prescindir de ti.

Dejó de vestirse cuando me escuchó decir aquello.

—¿Meterías a otro en tu cama?—lo miré fijamente antes de responder.

—Sin dudarlo, no tienes una idea de cuantos matarían por estar en tu lugar. Por tener una noche, una hora siquiera conmigo y tú decides arruinarlo al confundir el sexo con hacer el amor.

—Isabella, yo…

—Será mejor que te vayas—lo interrumpí, me levanté de la cama despojándome de las sábanas de seda que escondían mi desnudes, caminé con paso firme rumbo a la ducha y no me giré para verlo, pero antes alcancé a decirle.— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, dile a Bree que me suba el desayuno y a Eleazar que tenga el auto listo, si hoy por la noche llego y no estás aquí empezaré a buscar otro que mantenga caliente mi cama.

No dijo nada, pero el sonoro portazo fue la única respuesta que recibí.

.

.

.

.

.

Eleazar conducía excelente, de haber sabido que nos haríamos tan poco tiempo de recorrido habría desayunado algo más que café o al menos me habría forzado a hacerlo, lo cierto es que apenas y logré pasar bocado. En la casa de Aro, es decir, mi casa podía estar segura; había gente resguardándome a distancia, nunca estaba sola y sabía donde estaban las armas por si era necesario, pero fuera de la 'guarida' estaba expuesta a cualquier cosa y claro que sabía cómo enfrentarla, aunque eso no me hacía gracia, pues si me veía en la necesidad de hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo podría quedar en evidencia ante los otros.

Tendría que mantener un perfil bajo, algo más femenino y sumiso de lo que acostumbraba. _¡Carajo, me era imposible aparentar semejante cosa!_ Quizá me estaba precipitando, lo mejor era concentrarme en las dos tareas que ya había elegido para el día de hoy: conocer territorio y ganar confianza, si las cumplía quedaría menos por hacer.

Eleazar se estacionó y me obligué a permanecer quieta en el asiento de atrás.

Tomé el portafolio negro a juego con el tonto saco de oficinista que Aro había insistido en que usara. Lo único que me había dejado escoger era el vestido azul marino, las medias y las zapatillas, ah y mi ropa interior. Eleazar abrió la puerta y salí en seguida:

—Te llamaré con una hora de antelación para que vengas por mí, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre, por mí parte no voy a necesitarte hasta la tarde—hablé con rapidez mientras veía mi reflejo en la ventana trasera del auto, estaba muy formal: poco maquillaje y una cola de caballo que endurecía mis facciones, casi aparentaba la edad que decía tener. _Recuerda, tres años más de los que tienes_ la voz de Aro apareció en mi cabeza, pero fue sustituida por la de Eleazar.

—Aguardaré su llamada, señorita Vulturi—sonrió y rodeó el _Mercedes S55 AMG_.

—Eleazar—le hablé antes de que subiera al auto, al parecer se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. Miré hacia los lados, no había personas por las que preocuparme, pero me recargué en el techo del auto y susurré sólo para que él me escuchara— casi pasas por un chófer de verdad.

Sonreímos a la vez y sin más encaré el gran edificio.

Era inmenso, parecía una torre hecha en su totalidad por cristal y a la mitad en letras gigantes y en tono metálico se podía leer _Em—sé Cullen's and Business_ , el corporativo de los Cullen, una empresa edificada en muerte, destrucción y traición; estaba encantada con la idea de poder destruirla en un futuro. Con esa idea rondando por mi cabeza, ingresé en el edifico.

Aro me había dado un papel con la ubicación exacta de la que sería mi oficina, pero no era necesario. Yo sabía dónde estaba, sólo necesité leerlo una vez 'planta diez, oficina tres' desde ahí comenzaría con mis propósitos. Me encaminé hacia los elevadores, no sin antes notar que más de uno de los y las presentes en el vestíbulo me veían con curiosidad.

—¡ISABELLA!—una fuerte voz me llamó desde el otro lado de la gran sala y supe de quién se trataba, incluso antes de girarme para confirmarlo.

—Emmett—sonreí cuando lo tuve ante mí. El grandulón vestía un traje típico de empresario, pero le quedaba algo tosco, parecía a punto de reventar por tanto músculo.—Buenos días.

—¡Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme contigo!

 _¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Aquí trabajo, era obvio que nos tendríamos que encontrar en algún momento!_

Ignoré mi parte sarcástica y me apuré en responder:

—Ya ves, al parecer empecé mi día con el pie derecho. Verás, tío Aro comentó algo sobre la que sería mi oficina, pero mi cabeza es un huracán y este lugar es tan grande que temo perderme entre los pisos, ¿podrías acompañarme?—durante todo momento hice contacto visual con él y supe que no se negaría, pues la sonrisa que tenía sólo se hizo mayor al oírme decir todo aquello.

—Encantado, Isabella—en ese momento el elevador se abrió ante nosotros. Algunas personas bajaron y dos se quedaron dentro.—Después de ti—le sonreí y me acomodé a toda prisa en la parte trasera, prefería ver a los que se bajaban que ellos me vieran a mí. Emmett no tardó nada en empujar a uno de los hombres para ponerse a mi lado.—La oficina te va a gustar, tu tío era un poco apático con los colores, pero al saber que una hermosa mujer iba a ocuparla mandé a redecorarla.

 _¿Hermosa mujer? ¡Ay, Emmett debería recordarte que eres casado y con una amante en turno!_

—Gracias, ahora más que nunca estoy deseando conocer el lugar donde voy a trabajar.

Un suave pitido indicó que estábamos en el piso cuatro. Ambos hombres bajaron, _¡diablos!_ No esperaba tener que quedarme a solas con él tan de repente. Sin embargo, recordé que podía ser una oportunidad excelente. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y noté como Emmett se acercó más a mí.

Tiempo de jugar.

—¡Vaya, Emmett no pierdes el tiempo!—se sobresaltó un poco y yo aproveché eso para ponerme frente a él— apenas y nos quedamos solos decides acercarte un poco más, ¿qué pretendes?

Tragó en seco, señal de que lo puse nervioso.

Pensé que no me iba a decir nada, sin embargo noté como sus manos buscaron tomarme por la cintura y yo se lo permití, pues de otro modo le habría quebrado los dedos ahí mismo. Aprisionó mi cintura en sus manos y me recargó en una de las paredes del elevador.

—¿Te molesta mi cercanía?— murmuró viéndome fijamente, era muy alto pues para hacer contacto visual conmigo tenía que agacharse un buen tanto. Antes de que pudiera responder mis ojos se clavaron en el foco parpadeante de la esquina: una cámara de seguridad. Emmett supo la dirección de mi mirada pues se dio prisa en decir.—Descuida, no funciona.

Era bueno saberlo.

—Te hice una pregunta, Isab…

Fui subiendo poco a poco la mano con la que no sostenía el portafolio por el pecho de Emmett, se puso tieso ante el contacto.

—No me molesta tu cercanía, pero estoy segura de que a tu esposa no le haría la menor gracia, ¿verdad?

Justo en ese instante las puertas se abrieron.

Aparte a Emmett y salí del elevador.

—¡Espera!—se atrevió a tomarme del brazo, no lo hizo con fuerza, pero logró que una secretaria nos pusiera más atención de la necesaria.— ¿Te gustaría un recorrido por la empresa?

—¿En mi primer día de trabajo?—inquirí al tiempo que me sacudía suavemente de su mano—no estoy aquí para dar la vuelta, Emmett.

—Fue una orden de mi padre—dijo nervioso— él dio indicaciones precisas de que tenía que mostrarte el corporativo. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Por qué no lo hace tu padre?

—Está… de viaje de negocios— _¡bingo!_ Seguramente ese 'viaje de negocios' era una cuartada para ir a ver a Riley. Era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar escapar, después de todo, ya lo dice el refrán: cuando el gato no está los ratones hacen fiesta.

—Un recorrido por el corporativo—repetí sopesando cada una de sus palabras— está bien, no tengo nada que perder, pero antes acompáñame a mi oficina, quiero verla.

—Claro—me regaló una gran sonrisa y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el lugar exacto. Era como si lo ocurrido en el elevador nunca hubiese pasado.

Me obligué a seguirlo por el largo pasillo, lucía más emocionado que yo cuando se detuvo en una de las puertas y la abrió. Me dejó pasar y él se quedó en la puerta. La oficina era más grande de lo que esperaba, era casi la mitad de mi habitación y estaba pintada en su totalidad de blanco, pero la pared que se encontraba tras mi escritorio era de un azul índigo. Me sorprendí al encontrarla amueblada perfectamente: un pequeño sofá gris pegado a la pared lateral izquierda, el escritorio era de madera pura con apenas una barnizada lo que lo hacía ver muy natural, no había cortinas, en su lugar eran persianas blancas y sólo contaba con un gran cuadro de manchas y salpicones por todos lados: arte abstracto, el peor del mundo, más adelante traería otra cosa con la que decorar la pared.

—Es agradable—me limité a decir.

—Ya lo creo que sí—di media vuelta para encontrarme con que estaba siendo devorada por los ojos de Emmett, no era nada discreto.

Solté mi portafolio sobre el escritorio y el ruido lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

—¿Vamos?—extendió su mano hacia mí. Estaba segura de que no iba a soportar estar con él más tiempo y menos estar siendo 'acosada' por su mirada. Era momento de darle una pequeña lección: es cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú digas.

—En otra ocasión—su semblante se descompuso, iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí—no te preocupes, si Carlisle pregunta le diré que dimos el recorrido y listo. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, si me disculpas.

Esperaba que se fuera lo antes posible, pero contra todo pronóstico él se acercó hasta mí y colocó una fina tarjeta sobre el escritorio, entonces salió a toda prisa. Cuando estuve sola tomé la tarjeta, ahí estaba su número telefónico, la rompí en pedazos y arrojé al bote de basura. No necesitaba su número, Demetri y el equipo lo habían conseguido para mí desde hace tiempo.

A las diez en punto se presentó mi secretaria, con un café en la mano y media hora de retraso me dijo que se llamaba Maggie. Le dije que si mañana volvía a llegar tarde la despediría.

A las once vi como Emmett rondaba por los pasillos, pero no le presté demasiada atención y fingí teclear a toda prisa sobre la PC del corporativo. Aro me había pasado los balances de las cuentas de hace seis meses y era obvio que alguien estaba desviando dinero.

A la una me puse a trabajar enserio, tenía que ser muy meticulosa con las búsquedas que hacía desde la computadora de la empresa. Usar las palabras adecuadas y no despertar sospechas al tratar de rastrear los fondos imaginarios donde se perdía el dinero.

De una a dos me permití salir de la oficina y conocer el piso donde me encontraba. En la planta diez había tres oficinas: la sala de juntas, la mía y la de Edward Cullen, cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que él era mi vecino y que hoy no se había presentado a trabajar. Me detuve un momento frente a su oficina y una secretaria no demoró en abordarme:

—El señor Cullen no se encuentra—dijo la rubia teñida.

—¡Genio!—mascullé.—Es obvio que no está.

La tipa me fulminó con la mirada, estaba por meterme de nuevo en la oficina cuando una voz me hizo cambiar de parecer.

—Heidi, es hora de comer. No deberías estar aquí.

Quise pasar por alto todo aquello, pero ya había dado la vuelta para verlo antes de que pudiera reaccionar. _¡Carajo, qué bien se veía de 'hombre de negocios'!_ Era como si hubiera nacido para portar un traje.

—Lo lamento, señor Cullen—¡qué tipa tan patética, estaba toda sonrojada y balbuceaba!—es que no quería dejar sola la oficina por si se ofrecía algo y…

—Ya estoy aquí, puedes irte—la rubia teñida asintió y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Él iba a entrar en su oficina, me estaba ignorando y no lo iba a permitir.

—Parece que se te pegaron las sábanas, Edward— frunció el ceño y puso atención, quizá no me había visto hasta entonces.

—Isabella, lo lamento no te había visto—se disculpó, parecía sincero. _¡Por Dios, es un Cullen, son todo menos sinceros!_ —me alegra encontrarte aquí.

—¿Si?—bufé— ¿por qué? Aquí trabajo y hoy es…

—Me refiero a que iba a buscarte, el modo en el que me comporté contigo anoche no fue bueno. De hecho, casi no dormí por el cómo te traté y lo siento. No te merecías eso de mi parte.

—No hay problema—me encogí de hombros—todos solemos tener días malos y yo resulto ser muy curiosa, ayer fue una mala combinación. Es agua pasada, no te preocu…

—Déjame compensarte—me interrumpió de golpe—es la hora de la comida, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer?

El universo conspira a mi favor.

 _¡Round dos!_

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero…—mordí mi labio pensando en algo para hacerlo interesante—no quiero la típica comida empresarial ni de alta cocina a la que estamos acostumbrados.

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Entonces?—estaba totalmente desconcertado—¿Qué quieres? , ¿ _Burger King_?

—¡Buena idea!—me acerqué hasta él para tomarlo del brazo—vamos por esas hamburguesas.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo estaba disfrutando en serio, tenía años sin probar una hamburguesa. Aro educó mi paladar con comida de la buena, no comida chatarra, pero siempre quise volver a probar una hamburguesa con extra queso y sus buenas papas fritas. De no ser por la compañía, éste, quizás hubiera sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Nos encontrábamos fuera del establecimiento, sentados en una banca, por suerte _Burger King_ no estaba tan lejos del corporativo.

—Sí que tenías hambre—comentó Edward tras darle un gran trago a su _Coca-Cola_.

Tragué un gran pedazo de pan antes de responderle.

—En la mañana apenas y tuve tiempo de desayunar—bebí un poco de refresco y seguí hablando—me encantan las hamburguesas, había olvidado lo bien que sabían—engullí la mitad de mi segunda hamburguesa, así es, la hamburguesa número uno ya era historia y la dos iba a terminar igual.

Estaba tan concentrada en los sabores; en la tibieza del queso, en el suave pan y en el aroma tan encantador de los jalapeños que casi me atraganto cuando me encontré con la mirada de Edward.

—¿Qué?—dije a medio bocado.

 _¡Vaya, tenía que comportarme!_

Él se rió y me tendió una servilleta. No dudé en tomarla, debía recordar que yo era una Vulturi y no cualquier chiquilla comiendo hamburguesas.

—Eres de buen comer, es increíble que no te hayas llenado. ¿Acostumbras comer así?—mientras limpiaba mi boca y me resistía a lamer mis dedos no tuve el menor reparo en decirle "la verdad".

—Sí, me gusta comer. Es uno de los pocos placeres que nos da la vida, aunque no todos podemos cumplirlos—sin querer, mi mente comenzó a llenarse de las imágenes de aquellos días en los que pasé hambre, pero rápidamente las alejé mordisqueando la hamburguesa.

—Tienes razón, el hambre es un problema a nivel mundial. Mientras unos tienen que comer, otros apenas y logran llevarse algo a la boca—lo dijo en un tono tan preocupado y solidario que hizo sonar una alerta en mí. Podía aprovechar estos momentos para obtener información valiosa, pero debía ser cuidadosa para no estropearlo, así que empecé por lo básico.

—¿Ya te llenaste?—él sólo se había pedido una hamburguesa normal, y de hecho la seguía sosteniendo en su otra mano.

—Sí, hoy no tengo mucho apetito… ¿La quieres _?—¡rayos, debió notar como la miraba para tener que ofrecérmela!_

—Claro—se la arrebaté de las manos y la puse en la montaña de servilletas que tenía sobre mi regazo, cuidando de no manchar el vestido. Sonrió y su cabeza se fue a otro lugar, lo supe por el cómo se quedó mirando a lo lejos: dentro del establecimiento estaba una madre con sus dos hijos, una escena familiar y sentimental de la que me podía valer.— ¿La extrañas?

—Cada día—me sorprendió que respondiera sin chistar, ahora sí lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. Guardé silencio para ver si soltaba algo más, pero no hubo nada. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de impulso, melancolía de mi parte para igualar la situación y que no se sintiera expuesto.

—Yo también extraño a mi madre, bueno, extraño a mis padres en general. Mamá era la clase de mujer que te hacia hot cakes cada que quisieras y…

—¿De verdad?—asentí a toda velocidad—me sorprende que una Vulturi encontrara tiempo para consentir a su hija.

 _¡Rayos, es cierto tenía que hablar de Didyme Vulturi, no de mi verdadera madre!_

—Por favor, no me lo tomes a mal—gracias a Dios malinterpreto mi silencio—es sólo que sé lo que es tener padres ricos y ocupados. Apenas tienen tiempo para ti y cuando disponen un día para ti, siempre saldrá algún negocio, contrato o reunión.

—Puede ser, pero trabajan para darnos lo mejor—suspiré, creo que estaba comenzando a llenarme— al menos, ahora tienes el consuelo de que estás en la empresa: trabajando lado a lado con tu padre y supongo que pasan tiempo de calidad de vez en cuando.

—No, hace años que superé el drama de ser hijo de Carlisle Cullen. Por lo menos tengo a mis hermanos, ellos siempre han estado ahí para mí, aunque ahora…

Me estaba acercando al 'tema prohibido', pero no iba a desistir.

—¿Qué pasa?—no lo pensé dos veces y puse mi mano sobre la suya. Tuve ganas de quitarla por la rara sensación que me invadió, pero en lugar de eso, le di un suave apretón.

—Han sido días difíciles, Isabella—dejó de mirar al establecimiento y se concentró en mí.— ¿Nunca te has sentido impotente ante alguna situación?— _¡Sí!_ –ves como todo se te escapa de las manos y no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo— _¡Sí!_ — hay dos tipos de impotencia, hacia ti mismo y hacia los demás, estoy jodido en ambas. Ayer por la noche, cuando mencionaste a Riley me desquicié al recordar que no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… mi hermano menor necesitaba de ayuda y nadie se la brindó, no es que la pidiera, pero había señales, señales que decidimos ignorar y por ello ahora está donde está.

 _¡Ahora el gran final, Isabella, hazlo!_

—Hablas como si tu hermano estuviera muerto…—hice una pausa, el tono de angustia fue perfecto; deberían darme un _Oscar_.

—Poco faltó—cerró fuertemente los ojos e inconscientemente apretó mi mano—por poco y vuelvo a cargar con otra muerte.

 _¡Claro, ya tenía un muerto encima! Tanya Denali._

—Entonces… ¿Riley está bien?

Sus ojos se abrieron y finalmente lo dijo:

—Está en una clínica de rehabilitación.

Casi me pongo a bailar la _Macarena_ de pura alegría.

Era un gran paso en todo este asunto, hoy podía presumir que contaba con un poco de la confianza de Edward Cullen.

—¿Sabes? Esto no se lo había dicho a nadie, podrías guar…

—Tranquilo, mis labios están sellados.

—Gracias, Isabella—sonrió de lado, es lo hacía ver muy sexy—ahora veo que además de saber comer muy bien, también sabes escuchar.

—Cuando quieras, siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar a mis amigos—sonreí con todas mis fuerzas. No podía estar más feliz.

—¿Amigos?— _oh, no, no me digas que hablé demasiado pronto_ —eso está bien. Amigos y socios, qué podría salir mal.

Se rió y yo me uní a sus risas.

Los siguientes minutos hablamos de trivialidades, fue una tarde agradable teniendo en cuenta que comí hamburguesas con el hijo de mi enemigo, el hijo de mi enemigo que ahora era mi amigo. _¡Vaya primer día!_

* * *

 **Buenas noches: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si hay algo que quieran comentar pueden hacerlo en sus reviews, si es que así lo desean. ¿Cómo ven a Isabella en su juego? ¿Qué será lo siguiente que haga? Se vale intuir, por cierto, si llegan a ver esta historia en otra cuenta, no se apuren, soy yo, sólo que olvidé los datos de registro y ahora la seguiré publicando aquí. De ante mano, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, espero poder actualizar la semana siguiente o antes de navidad.**

 **Esperen más historias, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
